


BriDom Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: BriDom - Freeform, Disney AU, Flynn Rider!Dom, Ghosts, Inspired by Odd Thomas, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Odd Thomas AU, Paranormal, Pre-Canon and Canon Divergence, Prince!Brian, Psychic, Psychic AU, Rapunzel!Brian, Tangled AU, Thief!Dom, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: BriDom. Brian x Dom. Brian O'Conner x Dominic Toretto. Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: My Photo Collages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. BriDom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I finally figured out how to get images on here so I'm moving over my collages from tumblr (racheld93). I post them as I make them whenever inspiration strikes and I hope to write fics for most of them one day. If these inspire any art or fic ideas from you be sure to credit me and tag me and ask for permission please. Enjoy!
> 
> With Love, R

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/611672812049039360)

BriDom edit #1: just a general collage of them from The Fast and the Furious (2001).


	2. Odd Thomas AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BriDom. Odd Thomas AU. Psychic AU. Ghost AU. Paranormal AU. Pre-Canon Divergence AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/611720129625063424)

BriDom edit #2: Brian might be a cop but he’s a psychic first and his psychic magnetism brings him to Toretto’s Market & Café because Papa Toretto is still hanging around. And even though the man can’t speak to him, he can certainly show Brian what he needs to know.

Wherein Brian Odd O’Conner meets Dom before he and his crew become people of interest for the truck-jacking case; only two have occurred and the FBI haven’t been brought in on it. And with Papa Toretto’s meddling bringing Brian the odd psychic into their lives, things might just work out to their advantage.

*been working on this one for a long while now but I'm terribly slow and a perpetual procrastinator, but hopefully I'll get it finished one day*


	3. Tangled AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BriDom. Tangled AU. Disney AU. Fairytale AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/612848559327526912)

BriDom edit #3: A fun, crackish, Tangled AU wherein Brian is the lost prince and Dom is the thief that steals his crown and then climbs a seemingly deserted tower in order to hide out from the royal guard. Featuring Roman as Brian’s best friend and chameleon companion, Hobbs as the relentlessly driven royal guard horse, and Cipher as the evil mother that stole Brian away to use him as a means to keep her beauty intact.

*part of a Fairytale AU series I hope to write one day for the Fast and Furious Franchise*

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
